Many picture frames currently available in the marketplace allow for the creation of a picture collage. Typically, however, picture frames are inflexible due to a predetermined number and arrangement of pictures. Moreover, these frames do not allow for the formation of a decorative border which includes a plurality of frames.
In most cases, photographs, artwork and other graphical memorabilia sit in a drawer once the photographs are viewed for the first time. It is generally neither economically feasible nor aesthetically pleasing to display the many photographs and other images that often collect in the average home. For example, scores of picture frames would be necessary to display the average household's collection of photographs. Too many picture frames, in turn, clutter walls and living spaces.
For example, many photographers opt to develop a roll of film to obtain a number of 4×6 inch prints from a local photo lab. These prints are collectively viewed once or twice, perhaps among friends, and then stored away. Often, these pictures chronicle the day-to-day events of the subjects, but are not displayed. To display even a portion of these prints, a photographer generally would have to spend the time obtaining a large number of frames, and then additional time individually inserting each print into each frame and hanging each individual frame. Moreover, the large number of holes created as a result creates excessive damage to walls and other structures.
The time required to display an average collection of photographs, in and of itself, can be discouraging. Moreover, once the prints are inserted and hung, it is unlikely that a user will desire to change the display, partly due to the extra time and effort involved.
As a result, a need exists for a display mechanism to accommodate a number of pictures, graphics or other artwork. In addition, a need exists for a support and display structure for artwork, graphics and photographs which encourages display and eliminates the problem of displaying and re-displaying a large number of prints in a time-efficient and economically feasible manner.